


together

by aceofsparrows



Series: The Dragon Prince: 10 min prompts [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 10 min prompt, Angst, M/M, Ruthari Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: Just when Ethari had given up all hope, Runaan is returned to him and the Silvergrove.* * *Anon prompt from tumblr: your take on a ruthari reunion?
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Dragon Prince: 10 min prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957576
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	together

**Author's Note:**

> Ruthari reunion... aka me trying to be as vague as possible bc I really have no idea how we’re going to get poor Runaan out of that coin.
> 
> I wrote this in 10 minutes with minimal editing! 
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

“Ethari?” A voice said. Ethari turned from his work bench, the hammer in his hand falling to the floor with a _clang!_ , his breath catching in this throat. 

“Runaan?” 

The flower had been sunk for months. Ethari hadn’t seen nor heard from Rayla, and assumed she hadn’t come back to the Silvergrove since the Dragon Prince had been restored to the Storm Spire. And Runaan... Ethari had almost begun to believe that he’d never see his husband again. 

But here he was. 

“ _Ethari_ ,” Runaan whispered, stumbling forward, and Ethari was there in a moment to catch him, sinking to the floor with the broken elf in his arms. He looked awful; half of one of his horns was missing, and his left arm was discolored and slack despite the lack of a silver binding. His assassin’s markings were fading and his hair was mussed, but he was here and he was alive, and that was enough. 

“ _I thought you were dead_ ,” Ethari whispered, burying his face in Runaan’s chest, quieting his rushing mind by listening to the steady beat of his lover’s heart. “ _I was so worried...”_

“I know,” Runaan replied, voice low. There were tears wetting both their faces now, as they knelt together in an embrace neither ever wanted to break. “I love you, and I know.” 

“I love you too,” Ethari murmured. And when he finally looked up, he saw a figure in the reflection of one of the many blades that hung on the wall. 

The figure was crying too, and her cheeks were bare for the first time in the many, many years Ethari had known her. 

_Thank you_ , he mouthed to her over Runaan’s shoulder. _Thank you for bringing him back to me_. 

When he looked again, she was gone. 


End file.
